


DR. LinK

by kesha



Series: Baby Me [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rhett, Dr. Link, Established Relationship, Little Link, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, pretend play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: Meet Dr. Link.(No wives, no kids, no problem AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally got another part of my little!verse AU up! I know it took me incredibly long and I apologize. I hope you like this one. I really like it ^_^
> 
> For those of you who are new to this verse, you can read the first fic that belongs to this series to get a better understanding of their relationship. But even if you don't, you will understand what happens in this part nonetheless, so it's totally up to you! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. I did my best to edit it several times. I hope it is good now!

“Dr. Link, how are you?” Rhett said his greeting and dropped himself on the sofa where the doctor would be examining him. Link had his back turned to Rhett as he was looking for something in his pretend play doctor bag, not quite in his role yet. He had on a fake doctor coat which had DR. LinK written in green marker on the pocket, done by Link himself in his very own scribbly handwriting. Once Link found his fake stethoscope, he draped it around his neck. Now he was ready to get into his role as Dr. Link. He moved himself closer to Rhett on the sofa. 

“Mr. Rhett, hi! I’m very good! How are you feeling?” He greeted Rhett with such enthusiasm that’s unusual for doctors, but very usual for Dr. Link.

Rhett smiled back at him and shrugged, trying to play it cool as Dr. Link’s client. Rhett loved Link’s energy when they’re playing. Link was very devoted to their pretend plays. He didn’t like when one of them broke out of their character in the middle. Their favorite things to play were doctor-patient and house where Rhett was Daddy and Link was Mommy. But Rhett particularly liked the doctor-patient scenario more because it was the only scenario where the roles switched and Rhett got to be the one getting taken care of. Besides, Rhett loved seeing Link in his white coat and fake tools. The smaller man looked absolutely adorable in it. Rhett had to make a mental note to take a picture of Dr. Link sometime for himself to look at later on when Link went back to being his adult self and Little Link didn’t return until after a long period of time.

“Not so good, Doc. I think I’ve caught myself a cold,” Rhett said, followed by a fake cough. He came to see Dr. Link last time because of a cold, too. Dr. Link looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

“Hm. Again? Last time I saw you, you also had a cold. Have you not been taking the vitamins I gave you?”

Rhett shook his head, pretending to look guilty and somewhat concerned. “I forgot to. I’m sorry, Dr. Link. Will I be okay?”

Dr. Link tsk-tsked at him, shaking his head. He put in the fake earpieces of his stethoscope. “Can I listen to your lungs, Mr. Rhett?”

Rhett nodded and straightened up to let Dr. Link place the plastic chest piece on his chest. Rhett was instructed by Dr. Link to inhale and exhale and the doctor moved the plastic disk around on his front area, pretending to listen. Dr. Link took out the earpieces when he finished examining his body sounds and smiled at Rhett. “Your lungs are good, Mr. Rhett! Now open your mouth, please. I’m gonna put this under your tongue,” Dr. Link held up a plastic thermometer.

Rhett opened his mouth and the thermometer was placed gently under his tongue. While waiting for the result on the thermometer, Dr. Link used the time to examine other parts of Rhett. Dr. Link asked him to keep the toy in his mouth while he checked Rhett’s blood pressure, tapped his knee with a tiny plastic hammer, and pressed on his belly with his hands.

Rhett sat still while Dr. Link did all the work, admiring the smaller man. He smiled to himself as he watched Dr. Link switch from a tool to another to examine Rhett with and pretend to scribble down some notes on his client, clearly having fun. Moments later, Dr. Link put down all the toys and returned his focus to the thermometer. He asked to pull out the thermometer from Rhett’s mouth then looked at it. He raised his eyebrows, “no fever.”

Rhett pretended to look surprised as well. “Huh. That’s weird. I feel awful. I was sure I had at least a low fever.”

Dr. Link nodded his head in agreement and thought for a moment.

“Can you stick your tongue out, Mr. Rhett? I want to look at the back of your throat.”

Rhett opened his mouth again and tilted his head back, giving Dr. Link a good view of his throat. The doctor grimaced. “Yes, that’s very red. You're right about catching yourself a cold, Mr. Rhett. Is your nose itchy?”

Rhett nodded and ran a finger under his nostrils as to scratch them, “yeah, they kinda are.”

“What about your eyes?”

Rhett nodded again.

“Anything else?” Dr. Link asked him. Rhett took a little time to think of an answer.

“Uh, yeah, I have a mild ache.”

His answer made Dr. Link’s eyebrows go up in surprise once again.

“An ache? Where?”

“On here, Dr. Link,” Rhett said and tapped his finger lightly on his lips. Dr. Link’s expression changed to puzzled before it dropped completely and he looked down at his lap.

“I– I– don’t know how to cure a mouth ache…,” Dr. Link said quietly to himself but Rhett heard him. The disappointment in the doctor’s voice almost made Rhett feel guilty.

“Oh, don’t worry, Dr. Link. I know how. I’ve seen it being done on other people. I was hoping you could help me.”

Dr. Link looked up at him. All of a sudden, he looked hopeful and he was smiling at Rhett.

“I would love to help you, Mr. Rhett! Please tell me how!” Dr. Link almost jumped in his seat and Rhett grinned at him.

“Lean in closer. I’ll tell you,” Rhett said then leaned forward. Dr. Link instantly leaned in to meet Rhett and was caught off guard when Rhett grabbed his face and kissed him softly yet firmly. The kiss was short lived but passionate. Rhett always kissed with such passion to show Link how much he loved him. His kisses were always meaningful. Every time Link wanted to give him a peck, Rhett always wanted to turn it into something more and Link didn’t mind.

Little Link, however, was not used to this.

Rhett had a big grin on his face when he pulled back, letting go of Dr. Link, who was in shock. “Wow! I feel SO much better. The ache is not there anymore. Thank you, Dr. Link!” Rhett claimed excitedly, his eyes big. Just then, Link broke out of his character and ended their pretend play.

Link pouted and hit Rhett on his arm, but not too hard, “daddy said he would take our pretend plays seriously!”

Rhett’s smile fell a little after realizing that he might have upset Little Link.

“I was. Can’t I kiss my most favorite doctor in the world? I was _aching_ to kiss you, Link.”

“You can’t kiss your doctor,” Link said, although he sounded unsure.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause– ‘cause– I dunno, daddy… It’s weird.”

Little Link’s gaze dropped to the floor. He looked disappointed in himself and Rhett had to fix that. He cupped Link’s face and made Link look up at him.

“Hey, listen, buddyroll. Of course, I can kiss Dr. Link. And Dr. Link can kiss me. Does he want to kiss me?”

Still in Rhett’s hold, Link nodded his head. “Y– yes. ‘Cause you’re his favorite patient.”

“Then tell Dr. Link to start practicing kissing therapy because it totally works. At least it did on me. I feel all better now!”

After that, Link was able to smile again. It didn’t take much to cheer him up. Little Link was forgiving.

***

The next day was an eventful day of doing promo after promo for Buddy System. Internet show interview, online magazine interview, and a livestream on top of shooting GMM. Link was tired by the time they were doing the second interview and he was desperate to retreat and bring out Little Link. But he knew he couldn’t, so he kept up his enthusiasm, knowing that promos were important to the show. On their way to the next location for another interview, Link fell asleep in the van. Rhett didn’t. He occasionally glanced at Link sleeping with his mouth hung and instinctivelystroked his hair as if to lull him to sleep even though Link was already there. Rhett couldn’t help it when he saw Link look so tired. And Rhett was so used to lulling Little Link to sleep that he had started doing so with Link. Just petting his hair and telling Link to fall asleep made both of them feel good.

After the second interview, Rhett was drained himself. He couldn’t imagine how Link was feeling. But Link was holding up well. Taking naps here and there helped. Link napped again on their way back to the studio to do the last task of the day—a livestream. And Rhett soothed him again before Link fell asleep. The livestream went smoothly, although it felt rough to Rhett. It was a late one. Rhett released a sigh in relief after it’s over and stood up to stretch. He offered Link a hand to pull him up from the couch which Link accepted and got up with a sour moan.

“Ow, man. How’s your back feeling? Mine’s kinda sore,” Link said, twisting his body and hearing his bones crack.

“It’s sore but I’m more tired than anything. Go _l_ ly. It’s over, Link. Let’s pack up and go home,” Rhett rubbed his face and eyes tiredly. When he opened his eyes again, Link was standing with his shoulders drooping.

“Are you okay, Link?”

“Tired, daddy,” Little Link took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes just like Rhett did moments ago.

“Baby boy,” Rhett cooed soothingly. He pulled Link in and began to rub his back, allowing Link to place his head on his chest and lean there with his eyes closed. “Wanna sleep, daddy,” he mumbled against his chest.

“I know, darling. But you can’t sleep here on my chest standing up. Let’s get us home, then we can take a hot shower and sleep.”

Link shook his head, rubbing his forehead against Rhett’s chest in the process.

“No shower.”

“Link, we went to so many places today. You and I both need a shower. Believe me, it’ll make you feel better, buddyroll.”

Normally, if Little Link wanted to be stubborn, he would keep protesting. But today neither of them had the energy for a game of “ _please_ , daddy” and “ _no_ , Link,” so Link just muttered a quiet, “m’kay, daddy.”

***

Rhett helped Link out of his clothes since the smaller man was moving very slowly to remove each item. In the shower, Little Link didn’t need much help. He cleaned himself with his baby shower gel and baby shampoo. Although Rhett had to clean his private parts for him since Little Link was trying to skip it because he wanted to get out of the shower as soon as possible. Rhett needed him to be thoroughly clean because little boys needed to be washed clean after having been outside all day before they could go on the bed.

As Little Link dried himself on a towel and put his pajamas on, Rhett squeezed Link’s strawberry toothpaste onto his Star Wars toothbrush and left it on the sink for him. Once he was clothed, Little Link walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth next to Rhett. He rinsed his mouth and wiped his face on the towel before he exited the bathroom without waiting for Rhett and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and waited for Rhett there to come and tuck him in. Little Link had been looking forward to this moment all day so he would not skip it and go to bed first.

Rhett flicked the bathroom lights off after him as he entered the bedroom and walked towards the bed. Rhett knew what Link wanted him to do. Link scooted up to let Rhett pull the comforter back so that he could climb under it and cover him with the comforter again. As soon as Link was tucked in and his head touched the pillow, Rhett’s hand automatically came up to his hair to pet it as Rhett lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. Rhett brushed the soft, black hair back in a soothing manner, speaking softly to him—“shhh, you did so well today promoting our show, Link. You were _such_ a good boy.” Soft, childlike, blue eyes looked back up at Rhett as he lulled his little boy and Rhett smiled. “You know, I need this as much as you. This is my favorite part of the day, Link. The weight of the day can’t get to me if I have this.” Link smiled back at him. Tired, Little Link spoke in his unusually quiet voice, “yes, daddy,” and Rhett nodded at him for no particular reason, still smiling. “Good. That’s good, buddy. Do you want your paci tonight, Link?” Link shook his head. Rhett nodded again then leaned down to give Little Link a forehead kiss that lingered slightly longer than usual.

When Rhett pulled back, Rhett’s face still hovering over Link’s, Link whispered to him, “so sore, daddy.”

“Oh, buddy. You will feel better tomorrow, I promise. So go to sleep. Relax your muscles. Here, Daddy’ll help.”

He lifted up Link’s arm and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “ _goodnight, shoulder._ ” Rhett did the same to his upper arm, “ _goodnight, arm,_ ” his elbow, “ _goodnight, elbow,_ ” Link sighed, his mind willing each body part that had been kissed to relax. Rhett carried on.

_Goodnight, wrist._

_Goodnight, hand._

_Goodnight, fingers._

Rhett continued down to Little Link’s chest and tummy, “ _goodnight, chest. Goodnight, tummy._ ”

When Rhett sat back up, he saw that Link was watching him with a sleepy, goofy smile.

“What is it, young man?”

“Daddy’s so silly,” he said.

“Silly? This is just like Dr. Link’s treatment. I’ll tell him you said that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, thank you everybody who left kudos/comments in the first part. I don't get a lot of those usually, so I appreciate and treasured every single one of them ^_^
> 
> Once again, I am sorry for keeping everyone waiting! School has been cruel to me lately. I hope the next part won't take me as long because I really enjoy writing Daddy Rhett and Little Link. I'm thinking about making the next part a holiday edition but the decision is not final yet ;)
> 
> Have a good one!!


End file.
